prxcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunger Games
The Hunger Games is a popular gamemode in which you fight to the death with other players to see who comes out as victor. It is based on the popular novel and movie series of the same name, and utilizes the BukkitGames plugin created by ftbastler. You can join it from within Project-X Craft by doing /hg1, /hg2, or /hg3, and you can also connect to it directly using hg1.prxcraft.com, hg2.prxcraft.com, and hg3.prxcraft.com. Kits The kits in HG are essential to victory. Each kit gives their own set of items, giving different advantages in different situations. Picking the best kit for your skills and surroundings is the best way to achieve victory. There are three different types of kits: * Free kits, which are available to all players for free. All free kits come with a leather chestplate. * VIP kits, which are available only to players with the VIP rank. All VIP kits come with a chainmail chestplate with the exception of Trackerjacker, which has no armor at all. * Winner kits, which can be used for one round after purchasing the specific winner kit. All winner kits come with a golden chestplate. Winning a round grants you access to all the kits for one round. Free Kits * Trader * Beetee * Vegetarian * Miner * Finnick * Tribute * Johanna * Barbarian * Archer * Baker VIP Kits * Excavator * Annie * Foxface * Gale * Peacekeeper * Butcher * Rue * Caesar * Pyro * Trackerjacker * Gloss * Glimmer * Enobaria * Cato * Marvel * Cinna Winner Kits * Victor * Peeta * Gamemaker * Katniss Credits Credits are used to purchase winner kits. Upon winning a round of the Hunger Games, you receive 10 credits. You also receive a credit each time you kill another player. Gameplay Upon entering a round of Hunger Games, you will see that you have three items: * A chest, which you can right click to select your kit. * An emerald, which you can right click to buy a winner kit for use in that round. * A gold nugget, which shows you the amount of credits you currently have. After you have selected a kit, you can use the pregame time to explore the arena, choose a strategy, and decide if you want to create a team. Once four players have volunteered as tribute, the game will start to count down 180 seconds, after which the game starts. All tributes are teleported to the Cornucopia and given their kit as well as a compass. The compass points in the direction of the nearest player, as well as telling you how far away they are. Left click with the compass to switch to pointing towards spawn as well as pointing towards feast. The Cornucopia contains 8 chests with useful items inside. If you are quick, you will manage to pick up items such as tools that you can use to make a quick sword as well as food that could be the one thing keeping you alive for the whole round. You only have 90 seconds after the game starts before the invincibility ends and the fighting begins. Will you survive the Hunger Games? If you survive long enough, you will see a feast announced. This feast will contain powerful items ranging from diamonds to enderpearls to potions, but you'll have to wait 5 minutes before those items actually appear. The feast also contains an enchanting table, which does require lapis lazuli to use. The game might go on long enough that the border will start to shrink. The border shrinks by considerable amounts of blocks each time, rather than slowly progressing one block every second. Being trapped in the border essentially means death unless all other players are also being affected by it. On death, you enter the spectator gamemode, which allows you to fly inside blocks. It is impossible to stop flying while in this mode. Strategies Different players use a variety of different strategies to try to reach victory, and each one has its pros and cons. Many players choose to use a combination of different strategies, most frequently by teaming and using another individual strategy. Hunting These players typically choose a kit that will aid them best in killing other tributes. Many hunters choose a bow kit and use their invincibility time to craft themselves a sword. This strategy is sometimes successful, but does require some PvP skill and will make it hard to defeat other tributes who used this time to craft iron armor. However, this strategy has the pro of getting you extra credits for killing tributes. Mining Miners usually choose a mining kit, such as Miner or Excavator. Mining for iron has the advantage of almost guaranteeing your victory over non-iron players, but you may face hunger, as well as the fact that mining for the duration of the game won't get you as many credits, and that you would have to rely purely on skill when fighting other successful miners. Skybasing Skybasers usually choose either archery kits or kits like Johanna that help you to collect wood much more quickly. These tributes then use their supplies to build up in the air and create a base in the sky. Skybasers risk getting shot off of their skybase during construction, but can get some kills when they shoot off other tributes attempting to build up. The BukkitGames plugin's version of border puts skybasers at an extreme disadvantage because of the way the border affects the Y-coordinate. Underspawning Because of the border, people hiding under the Cornucopia are at an advantage when the border reaches an extreme. Additionally, people hiding underground have the opportunity to mine for iron. Teaming Teamers gather up a team of two or more players to gain an advantage against individual tributes or smaller teams. Tributes who team do face the risk of backstabbing, as well as the prospect of having to battle their teammates after slaughter of the enemy tributes. The fact that only one tribute can win puts some tributes in a slight dilemna, as teaming up with stronger players gives you a tougher enemy to fight in the event of the team's survival, and teaming up with weaker players makes you less likely to survive, although in some cases the skill of his/her teammates is irrelevant to the player, merely serving purposes such as being a signal or being a distraction. Some players, wanting to avoid fighting their teammates, purposely withhold effort when in battle to try to cause their teammates to die, although this may end up backfiring. Trucing Similar to teaming, trucing allows players to form weaker alliances, protecting them from the threat of the truced player, without having the burden of a team. This allows players to prepare strategies such as skybasing and mining without the threat of a powerful player, with the truced player sometimes being used to finish off other players. Commands The Hunger Games contains a few commands that can be listed using /bg: * /kit, which opens the kit selection menu. * /buykit, which opens the kit shop menu. * /credits, which tells you how many credits you have. * /givemoney , which lets you send a player a certain amount of credits. * /team , which lets you add/remove someone to or from your team, or list the people on your team. Putting someone on your team prevents them from showing up on your compass and alerts you when they die. It does not prevent you from injuring them or them from injuring you. * /spawn, which teleports you to spawn if the game has not started yet. * /mystats, which tells you your statistics. Category:Game